Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with another processing node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, a broadcast transmission may be leveraged to reach a plurality of wireless devices. For example, where a number of wireless devices request or subscribe to a transmission, the transmission may be broadcasted to conserve system resources. Here, determining broadcast parameters for the transmission may enhance the user experience for the wireless devices that receive the broadcast.